Two major types of engines are available, and are commonly referred to as two-stroke type and four-stroke type. In general, a two-stroke engine relies upon oil mixed with gas as the input fuel to provide for lubrication within the engine. In distinction, a four-stroke engine utilizes an oil reservoir to provide for lubrication within the engine.
Regulations concerning engine emission levels are intended to minimize emmision levels. Typically, a four-stroke engine can provide a better (e.g., lower) emmission level than a two-stroke engine. However, some four-stroke engine designs are somewhat difficult to utilize for some handheld power machine applications. In particular, the presence of an oil reservoir may hamper suitability of a fourstroke engine to be utilized in an application where the engine may be subject to large tilting angles or even inversion. Thus there is a need to address these issues.